The Great Dinosaur Extinction or How's your butt?
by girlmoustakis
Summary: Bravo goes out on a special mission to get rid of Charlie's oil supply and Ruiz meets a leech.


THE GREAT DINOSAUR EXTINCTION

TOUR OF DUTY/PRE FATHER JOHN WALKER

BY

HENRIETTE MOUSTAKIS

TEASER

FADE IN:

INT. LT. MYRON GOLDMAN'S OFFICE. MORNING

L.T. MYRON GOLDMAN is standing by two men. They are SGT. LIONEL TAYLOR and PRIVATE JOHN WALKER. SGT. ZEK ANDERSON enters and L.T. notices him.

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

You wanted me, Myron?

L.T. MYRON GOLDMAN

Yes. I've got your next mission.

(points to men)

These men will be going with you. This is Sgt. Lionel Taylor and his medic Private John Walker. They're on loan since we're short-handed. Men, this is my best man Sgt. Zek Anderson.

They all salute.

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

What is the mission?

L.T. MYRON GOLDMAN

We're blowing up another gas station.

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

We've been doing a lot of those lately.

L.T. MYRON GOLDMAN

And for once we're slowing Charlie down. They're pretty ticked with us.

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

Where's this one?

L.T. MYRON GOLDMAN

A few miles up river.

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

Sounds simple enough. Who do I use?

L.T. MYRON GOLDMAN

Taylor and Ruiz.

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

Taylor? Two Sgt. Taylors?

(looking at Taylor)

Excuse me but there's no difference between the two men. They're both black.

L.T. MYRON GOLDMAN

I've thought of that. You guys go out in two days. You have that time to figure it out. Show them to their quarters. They bunk with Taylor.

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

All right. Come with me.

FADE OUT:

END OF TEASER

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. BARRACKS. MORNING - MOMENTS LATER

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR and PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ are lying on their bunks. They are very hot and fluffing their shirts to cool off. It is no use.

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

Damn! It's hot today.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

Hotter than yesterday. I would kill for air-conditioning.

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

Then you better become Jewish. L.T. is the only one who has it.

The door opens. Sgt. Anderson and the two men enter. Sgt. Marcus Taylor and Private Ruiz start to stand.

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

At ease, men.

They both sit down.

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

What's up, Sarge?

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

I've got your next mission and two new people to help.

(points to men)

This is Sgt. Lionel Taylor and our temporary medic, Private John Walker. Men, these are what's left of my best guys. Sgt. Marcus Taylor and Private Ruiz.

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

Did you say Taylor?

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

I'm afraid so.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

We have two Taylors? Sarge, we got a problem.

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

Which you two will solve. I'm staying out of this. You have two days to figure it out.

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

What's the mission?

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

We're blowing up another gas station. Something wrong, Ru?

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

That ain't so easy. Charlie is getting pretty mad at us. Last time, we lost two men.

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

Which is why we're keeping it small. They won't expect a few men. We won't look dangerous.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

Like a mosquito. You never know they're there till they bite.

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

Exactly.

(looks at new men)

I told you these guys were good.

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

We had a good teacher.

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

I'll leave you four alone.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

What do we do for two days?

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

L.T. gave you R & R in town. Get to know each other. The bus leaves at five. By then you should figure out the Taylor problem. Don't get too drunk. Missions and hangovers don't match. Remember China Beach? I'll see you later.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

Why don't you join us?

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

Not tonight. I've got reading.

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

You're always reading. How come?

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

This is my last tour and I intend to go back educated. I will not work in the mailroom. I'm going back smart.

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

You want to impress your lady?

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

You might say that.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

Sarge, you don't need to be smart for her. She loves you. That's all she needs.

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

I know that. I'm doing this for me. Enjoy tonight.

Sgt. Anderson leaves.

SGT. LIONEL TAYLOR

Which bunks are ours?

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

Take your pick. It's only us. All the others have gone home.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

A few in body bags.

Private John Walker picks a bunk, puts down his gear, lies down and starts to go to sleep. Sgt. Marcus Taylor and Private Ruiz look at Sgt. Lionel Taylor.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

What's with him?

SGT. LIONEL TAYLOR

It was a long trip. I guess he's tired.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

Without even a hello?

Sgt. Lionel Taylor picks a bunk, puts down his gear and sits down. He fluffs his shirt.

SGT. LIONEL TAYLOR

I see you have central air.

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

Welcome to Vietnam.

SGT. LIONEL TAYLOR

Why is this place so empty?

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

We're in-between recruits.

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

You mean draftees?

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

Look who's not asleep yet? What do we do with you, Taylor? We can't have two Taylors in the bush.

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

We have to figure out a difference. What's your name?

SGT. LIONEL TAYLOR

Lionel.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

Too long. Something else. We're both Sergeants and brothers so that won't work. What's your middle name?

SGT. LIONEL TAYLOR

Alister.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

No way. Even I would admit to that name.

SGT. LIONEL TAYLOR

I don't.

Sgt. Lionel's stomach grumbles.

SGT. LIONEL TAYLOR

Can we figure it out at the mess hall? I'm hungry.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

It's about time. Let's go.

The three men rise and turn to Private Walker.

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

You coming, Sleeping Beauty?

There is no response.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

He's gone. Let's go.

The three exit.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. MESS HALL. MORNING. - MOMENTS LATER

The three have trays in front of them. A radio is playing by them.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

Okay, Taylor. How do we fix our problem? We don't have much time.

A Lydia Lane song comes on the radio. Ruiz starts to turn it off when Marcus stops him.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

Leave that on.

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

Why?

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

Because that is a real lady. No one shuts off Lydia Lane when I'm around.

(to Lionel)

You like Lydia Lane?

Sgt. Lionel Taylor smiles.

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

Why are you smiling?

SGT. LIONEL TAYLOR

That's no lady. That's my grandmother.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

And my father is Mohammed Ali?

SGT. LIONEL TAYLOR

I'm not joking. Lydia Lane is my real grandmother. She is the only mother I've ever known. She raised me after mama died.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

(excited)

For real? Hey, Ru, we got a celebrity here. What's she like? Is she still foxy?

SGT. LIONEL TAYLOR

She's my grandma and looks it.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

I thought she died.

SGT. LIONEL TAYLOR

She's very much alive. She just quit music and now works in a church. No one knows where she is, except me and a few friends.

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

What's it like growing up with a celebrity?

SGT. LIONEL TAYLOR

Hard. When she left music, the money disappeared. I grew up in the worst part of town. She had a handful keeping me out of jail. Most of my friends are jailbirds or dead.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

So what saved you?

SGT. LIONEL TAYLOR

Grandma would like to say it was God. She always had me in church. But that wasn't it. It was music. She worked hard to pay for my piano lessons.

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

You any good?

SGT. LIONEL TAYLOR

Damn good. I was born with it in my blood. Jazz is my favorite. If you had a piano on the base I could show you.

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

No luck. All we got is a bar and a pool table.

SGT. LIONEL TAYLOR

I'm not bad at pool either. Grandma was always dragging me away from pool halls. A few times by the ears. She wanted to keep me away from the devil's influence.

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

I could go for some evil.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

I wouldn't mind. What about Walker?

SGT. LIONEL TAYLOR

He's in dreamland.

Sgt. Anderson comes in and sees them.

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

There you are. I was looking for you.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

Have a seat, Sarge.

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

What can we do for you?

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

I went to the bunkhouse to give you maps of our mission. I left them on your bunks.

SGT. LIONEL TAYLOR

Walker there?

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

He was asleep. He was snoring so loud the walls were vibrating.

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

And we thought Percell was bad? Did you know about this, Taylor?

SGT. LIONEL TAYLOR

I never slept with him. Got any earplugs, Anderson?

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

I'll check into it. Have you fixed your problem yet?

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

We're working on it.

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

We'll have the answer real soon.

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

I have to go. See you later.

Sgt. Anderson leaves.

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

That's some medic you brought us, Jazz.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

Jazz?

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

Short for Jazzman.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

Not bad, Ru. How about it?

SGT. LIONEL TAYLOR

I like it. Jazz it is. I wish this place had a piano. I could show you. Changing the subject, what happened to your last medic?

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

We don't like to talk about Doc.

SGT. LIONEL TAYLOR

What did he do?

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

He turned yellow and a man died because of it.

SGT. LIONEL TAYLOR

A lot of men freeze. We're not born killers.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

It's what he did after that made it worse.

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

He showed his true nature.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

He was a pervert. There's a farmer that lives a few miles from base. He had a daughter. She was a kid. One night we were in town having some drinks. Ru and I were with some friends and Doc was alone. The local pimp came in with a young girl and Doc bought her.

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

It was the girl we knew.

SGT. LIONEL TAYLOR

Did he know her?

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

Sure did.

SGT. LIONEL TAYLOR

What happened?

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

Don't know. She disappeared. We told L.T. and charges were made. When he was asked what happened he said he couldn't remember.

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

Claims he was too drunk. The army sent him home.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

And not too son. We already had one serial killer.

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

Only this time they didn't find the body.

SGT. LIONEL TAYLOR

You think she's dead?

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

How else do you explain it? How about hitting the pool table?

SGT. LIONEL TAYLOR

I'm game.

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

Let's go.

The three exit.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. SAIGON BAR. NIGHT. - LATER

The four men are in a crowded bar. Prostitutes are hanging around the bar while American GI's slowly approach them. The four men are sitting and drinking beers. Sgt. Marcus Taylor looks at the bar.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

Now that's what I call entertainment.

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

You got that right. Which one you want?

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

The one at the end. She's got the right curves.

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

I'll take the one in blue.

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

I wouldn't take any.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

You like boys, Walker?

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

It's a dirty house.

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

How do you know?

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

Personal experience.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

Then why did we come here?

Private Walker points to the jukebox.

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

Because of that. It's the only box in Saigon with my favorite song. Now, if you'll excuse me.

Private Walker goes to the jukebox and plays the song "Tequila".

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

Tequila?

SGT. LIONEL TAYLOR

Walker plays saxophone. His nickname at the base is Tequila.

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

He any good?

SGT. LIONEL TAYLOR

Damn good. One night we even jammed. If we were free, we'd be a hot team. He has music in his blood too.

A YOUNG PROSTITUTE approaches Private Walker as he gets into the song.

PROSTITUTE ONE

Hello, G.I.? Want a date?

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

(putting arm around her)

Sure, but not with you.

PROSTITUTE ONE

Why not? You'll never forget it.

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

I already did. The last time I needed shots. Find someone else.

Private Walker walks back and sits down.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

That was cold.

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

I hate needles. I'm also not prepared.

Sgt. Lionel Taylor pulls out a condom from his pocket and puts it in Private Walker's face.

SGT. LIONEL TAYLOR

You mean this?

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

(surprised)

Yeah. You must be part Boy Scout.

SGT. LIONEL TAYLOR

Want it?

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

Isn't it yours?

SGT. LIONEL TAYLOR

I have more in my pocket. Go ahead. Consider it a present.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

How many more you got, Jazz?

SGT. LIONEL TAYLOR

Three more. I stocked up at the base. You want it, Walker?

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

(smiling)

Hell yes!

He grabs it and checks out the bar.

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

I'll see you later.

He goes to the bar and picks out a girl. Sgt. Marcus Taylor smiles.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

You made him happy.

SGT. LIONEL TAYLOR

He likes his women.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

So do we all. Let's go to another place. The music is better and the girls are cleaner.

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

What about Walker?

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

Long as he makes the bus, that's all that matters. Let's go. We don't have much time.

The three get up and go to the bar. Private Walker is romancing ONE GIRL. Sgt. Marcus Taylor taps him on the shoulder and he turns.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

The bus leaves at eleven. Be there.

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

See ya.

SGT. LIONEL TAYLOR

Enjoy, Private.

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

I intend to.

The three walk out.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

EXT. JUNGLE. MORNING

The five men are cautiously walking by a stream. They are maintaining silence. Private Ruiz walks over to Sgt. Anderson and taps him.

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

What is it, Ru?

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

I gotta go.

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

Make it quick. We'll take five. Men, stay alert.

The four men stand alert as Private Ruiz goes behind some trees. The men are tense.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

I hate this. We're target practice.

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

We all gotta go sometime, Taylor.

They hear Private Ruiz cry out in pain. He speaks off-screen.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

You okay, Ru?

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

There's a leech on me.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

Can you get it off?

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

I can't. It's on my butt.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

Why did you have your pants off?

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

Guess.

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

(to Walker)

Doc, can you help?

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

I'll be right back.

He goes to Private Ruiz. Their voices are heard off-screen.

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

Can you get it, Doc?

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

No problem. He's getting a sweet kiss, all right.

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

Knock it off. Just get rid of it.

Sgt. Anderson turns to the other men and they are enjoying this. They are smiling. They will never let him forget this.

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

I'm putting some alcohol to sterilize it. This will sting.

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

Just get it over with.

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

I'll do better at the base. I wouldn't try sitting down for a few hours.

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

Sorry, Doc. My butt is mine from now on.

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

Here goes...There, all done. I'll wait with the others.

He goes back smiling to the laughing men.

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

(whispering)

How big was it?

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

(whispering)

Huge.

Private Ruiz comes from behind the trees. The four men are trying not to laugh. Private Ruiz notices and is not pleased.

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

You can stop laughing. This didn't happen to you. There is not a more embarrassing place.

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

I can think of one.

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

Where?

Private Walker looks at Private Ruiz's crotch.

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

Don't even think about it.

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

(still smiling)

Let's continue.

Private Ruiz walks ignoring the four men, quietly giggling at him.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

EXT. JUNGLE. MORNING - LATER

The five men are still quietly walking. Private Ruiz is doing point. Sgt. Anderson walks up to him.

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

How's the butt?

Private Ruiz ignores him.

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

Ignoring a superior officer? I could report you for this.

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

Did you say something? I didn't hear you, Sarge?

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

How does it look for lunch break?

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

Looks clear enough.

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

I'll call it.

(to men)

Lunch break. Let's keep it quiet.

The men stop and open up their packs and begin eating. Private Ruiz stands by a tree as Sgt. Marcus Taylor sits on the ground.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

Have a seat.

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

No thanks.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

Oh, I forgot.

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

You're not going to forget this?

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

Nope. I'm going to tell my grandchildren.

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

Not if I have anything to do with it. You won't live long enough.

Sgt. Marcus Taylor looks at Private Walker who is by himself eating. Private Walker always looks up.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

What do you think about Doc?

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

What about him?

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

He makes me feel weird. He's not what he seems.

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

You think all medics are strange?

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

That's not it. There's something very different about him.

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

Like what?

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

He doesn't talk much. What do we know about him?

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

He's not talking to maintain silence. We all are.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

That ain't it. Something about him seems almost...holy?

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

Now I know you've flipped. He partied with us. We left him with a woman. There is no way that man is holy.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

I tell you, he is. Look at him. He's always looking up. Why?

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

He probably thinks it is hot.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

What do you think he's thinking?

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

The same thing we are. How do we get out of here alive? At least this medic carries a gun.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

But will he use it when the time comes?

Private Ruiz shoots him a look. Sgt. Anderson sits alone eating out of a can when Sgt. Lionel Taylor approaches.

SGT. LIONEL TAYLOR

How we doing, Sarge?

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

We're almost there. It's about a mile. We should be seeing traps very soon. Charlie doesn't like our raids. We lost two men the last raid. We were only a mile away. Will Doc be ready?

SGT. LIONEL TAYLOR

Don't worry about him. He knows his job.

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

At least he carries a gun.

SGT. LIONEL TAYLOR

That's true. But, I've never seen him use it. Excuse me. I'll check on him.

Sgt. Marcus Taylor goes to Private Walker.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

Hey, Doc.

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

Taylor?

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

You ready?

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

I have to be. I have a question.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

Shoot.

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

What happened to your last medic?

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

We don't talk about him. He turned on us.

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

The little girl?

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

Yeah.

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

I don't think he did it. It doesn't make sense. People don't turn over night. How well did you know him before it happened?

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

Pretty well. That's why it doesn't make sense.

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

And that's why I think he's innocent. Sexual deviants come out early. They are proud of their beliefs.

Sgt. Lionel Taylor walks over.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

That's where you're wrong, Doc. He changed and that's the truth.

Sgt. Marcus Taylor rises and turns to Sgt. Lionel Taylor and then to Private Walker.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

I'd be careful, Walker.

(to Lionel)

Your man is too much of a preacher. If he doesn't watch it, Charlie won't get him. His own men will.

Sgt. Marcus Taylor walks away and Sgt. Lionel Taylor sits next to him.

SGT. LIONEL TAYLOR

Preaching again, Doc?

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

I wasn't preaching. I just think the guy got a bad rap.

SGT. LIONEL TAYLOR

Well, he's a sore point with these guys, so lay off.

Sgt. Anderson walks over.

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

Lunch over. Let's clean up.

(motions to all men)

From now on, watch for everything. We don't know what to expect.

Sgt. Anderson walks away and they start cleaning up.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

EXT. JUNGLE. MORNING - AFTERNOON

The five men are walking cautiously. They come upon an opening. Private Ruiz spots a mine and motions. Sgt. Anderson walks over.

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

It's almost too easy. They never put it in the open.

Sgt. Lionel Taylor walks over.

SGT. LIONEL TAYLOR

What's the catch?

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

That is.

A YOUNG BABY comes out crawling out of the bushes.

SGT. LIONEL TAYLOR

Where's momma?

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

She's watching.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

What type of mother uses her kid as bait?

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

The kind that has a gun against her head.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

Where?

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

There's a shadow behind her. The sun gives him away.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

How do you know?

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

I know mothers.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

What do we do, Sarge? It's a trap.

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

One of us takes out the shadow.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

And the kid?

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

I'll get him.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

No way. If we step out we're dead. They're counting on that.

SGT. LIONEL TAYLOR

He's right, Walker. It's a death wish.

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

Which is why it should be me? You know me, Sarge. I don't use my gun. I can't kill. I also can't see that baby get it.

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

Who takes out the shadow?

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

I will, Sarge.

Private Ruiz disappears behind them and into the bushes. Private Walker takes off the cross from his neck.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

What are you doing, Doc?

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

Babies like shiny things. That's why he's going to the trap. This will distract him.

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

Good luck.

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

I won't need it. God will protect me.

Private Walker steps out as Sgt. Marcus Taylor talks to himself.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

I told you he was holy.

Private Walker goes into the opening. He crouches down as the baby turns and sees him. He holds the cross dangling in his hand.

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

Hi there. Taking a walk without your mom? That's not safe at your age. You want to see something? It's shiny and much more fun than that string. If you come here, I'll let you play with it.

The baby sees it and smiles.

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

I knew you'd like it. Come and see it closer. Just come to me.

Private Walker opens up his arms as a disturbance is heard in the bushes. The baby crawls over and he picks it up and stands. He takes the cross and puts it around his neck again as Ru and the mother run out. He walks over to her and gives her the baby. She spits at him and runs away. Sgt. Marcus Taylor comes over.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

Well, look at her. Not even a thank you?

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

I didn't expect one.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

I don't get these people. You saved her baby and all you get is spit.

Sgt. Lionel Taylor walks over the Sgt. Marcus Taylor.

SGT. LIONEL TAYLOR

They're scared, Taylor. Even we are the enemy. Ru, can you break the toy?

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

Give me five minutes and we'll be on our way.

Sgt. Anderson walks over to Private Walker.

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

Good work, Private. You took a chance. I'll put that in my report.

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

I love life, Sarge. I would do it again.

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

If you hadn't, it would be me.

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

I knew that. That's why I volunteered. You're much too important to loose. I'm not.

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

Private, every man is important in this war. You remember that.

Private Ruiz stands.

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

We're done.

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

Let's move.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

EXT. JUNGLE. AFTERNOON. - LATER

The men approach a stream.

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

This is it?

SGT. LIONEL TAYLOR

Where is it?

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

Look for disturbed ground.

SGT. LIONEL TAYLOR

It all looks disturbed. The ground is wet.

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

I have an idea.

Private Ruiz picks up a small stone and throws it.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

What did you do that for?

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

Metal pings.

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

Good, Ru. Let's start pinging.

The men start throwing small stones until they hear a ping and stop.

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

Where was that?

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

By the reeds.

The men approach. Private Ruiz uncovers a drum with his hand. He points all around as Sgt. Anderson pauses.

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

Something wrong, Sarge?

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

I was reading about this stuff. We have oil because of dead dinosaurs. Their bodies are what we are about to blow up. It's estimated we only have about 200 years of oil left. One day we're going to cry over every wasted drop. And here we are blowing it up because it belongs to the wrong side.

Sgt. Lionel Taylor walks up to him.

SGT. LIONEL TAYLOR

It's why we're here.

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

I know. Let's do it.

They start to plant the C4. A few men are hiding in the bushes. Private Walker notices.

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

Charlie, two o'clock.

A battle breaks out as Sgt. Marcus Taylor gets hit. Private Walker runs to him. Sgt. Taylor is badly hit and bleeding heavily. Private Walker puts his hand on the wound to stop the bleeding.

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

I got you, Sarge.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

Who has got you?

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

You'd be surprised.

The battle goes on around them as a bullet hits Private Walker in the shoulder. Sgt. Marcus Taylor sees the look of pain in Walker's face.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

You're hurt.

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

I'll survive.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

That bullet was meant for me.

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

Bullets don't have names.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

You're really bleeding. What can I do?

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

I'll take care of it. You just stay calm.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

You're crazy, Doc.

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

Tell me something I don't know.

The shooting stops as the men in the bushes run off. Sgt. Anderson goes over to them.

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

You guys okay?

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

He's hurt bad. He could bleed to death if we don't get him out.

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

(to Ruiz)

Ru, call for a medevac. Everyone else, let's blow this gas station.

(to Walker)

How's the shoulder?

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

I'll live.

Sgt. Anderson leaves them as Sgt. Marcus Taylor turns to Private Walker.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

Thanks, Doc. You're a lifesaver.

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

I'm just doing my job.

Sgt. Anderson comes back.

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

Let's move. This place will rock.

The three move and the bombs go off. They cover their ears till it's over. The air is full of smoke and fire.

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

Time to go home, men.

(to Walker)

Do what you can. The bird is on the way.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

EXT. OUTSIDE STORAGE AREA. DAY

Sgt. Anderson sits on some crates reading when L.T. sees him and walks over.

L.T. MYRON GOLDMAN

What are you reading?

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

A science book.

L.T. MYRON GOLDMAN

You and science? That's a scary thought.

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

I'm not going back stupid.

L.T. MYRON GOLDMAN

And for that we're all proud of you. What's the book about?

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

Dinosaurs.

L.T. MYRON GOLDMAN

I always like them. The T-Rex was always my favorite.

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

I liked the brontosaurus. They were big but very gentle.

L.T. MYRON GOLDMAN

So, that's what you are.

Sgt. Anderson glares at him.

L.T. MYRON GOLDMAN

Just kidding.

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

You know those guys were big and they ruled the world. And then one day, a rock falls from the sky and boom, they become extinct. All that's left of them is the oil we destroyed today. We're just like them.

L.T. MYRON GOLDMAN

How so?

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

We're here fighting a war we both know we're loosing, for nothing. Our lives and our actions mean nothing. When we go back to the real world it will be like that rock hitting the earth. We won't even be a memory. At least the dinosaurs gave us oil. It will be like we were never here.

L.T. MYRON GOLDMAN

I see your point.

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

Have we changed anything? Is anything better? Why today we almost saw a baby killed for nothing? He was only bait. His life wasn't important. If Walker didn't get him that baby would be dead. And after it was over, his mother spat on Walker and ran away. Not even a thank-you. Myron, what the hell are we doing here? We're just a bunch of dinosaurs.

L.T. MYRON GOLDMAN

I know it seems like that but we ARE making a difference. That baby is alive because of us.

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

He was in danger because of us. Is human life so worthless here?

L.T. MYRON GOLDMAN

You're thinking about the bus and China Beach?

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

You didn't see the inside of that bus. I saw that baby and it all came back. If Walker didn't go for him, I was going to. Someone had to save him. Even if it was a dinosaur.

L.T. MYRON GOLDMAN

Interesting analogy. I'll leave you to your reading.

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

(closing book)

I've read enough for tonight. How about a beer?

L.T. MYRON GOLDMAN

You've got a date, Bronto.

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

Okay, Mr. Rex.

The two walk off.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. HOSPITAL WARD. DAY.

Sgt. Marcus Taylor is sleeping on a bed. Private Walker watches him from the next bed. He has his arm in a sling. Sgt. Taylor wakes and sees him for the first time.

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

Good afternoon.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

What am I doing here?

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

You passed out in the plane. You've been asleep almost all day. How do you feel?

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

Like shit. And you?

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

I can't play baseball for awhile.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

You play?

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

I hate it.

L.T. Goldman, Sgt. Zek Anderson, Sgt. Lionel Taylor and Private Ruiz enter and walk over.

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

Well, if it isn't our heroes.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

Hey, Sarge.

L.T. MYRON GOLDMAN

How do you feel, Taylor?

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

Like shit.

L.T. MYRON GOLDMAN

You were very lucky. If you lost more blood, you'd be in a body bag right now.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

I had a good doctor.

L.T. MYRON GOLDMAN

How's the arm, Doc?

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

Sore.

L.T. MYRON GOLDMAN

(pulls out cross)

I believe this is yours.

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

(taking it)

When did you get it?

L.T. MYRON GOLDMAN

You passed out in the plane.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

(smiling)

So, I wasn't alone?

L.T. MYRON GOLDMAN

That cross saved your life. I take that it had two arms before.

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

Yes, it did.

L.T. MYRON GOLDMAN

The bullet hit the arm and broke it off, causing it to move just off enough to skip your heart and hit your shoulder. They found the arm in the wound. You had someone watching over you.

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

Looks like you owe the Big Guy.

L.T. MYRON GOLDMAN

(to Zek)

Big Guy?

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

Well, God is the Big Guy.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

He has a point, L.T.. How are you gonna pay him back, Doc?

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

(looking at cross)

I'll have to think about it.

L.T. MYRON GOLDMAN

We can get you a complete one.

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

No, I think I want to keep it. It saved my life. It wants to belong to me.

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

How does it feel? Someone was watching over both of you.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

Weird. Maybe your grandma was right, Jazz.

L.T. MYRON GOLDMAN

Jazz?

SGT. LIONEL TAYLOR

I'm a piano man. I love Jazz. Jazzman is the real title. I don't know why but I like that name. How do you feel, Doc?

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

I don't know. Maybe this is a sign.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

So, when do we get out of here?

L.T. MYRON GOLDMAN

Doc gets out tomorrow. You're staying a few more days. Doc and Taylor are moving on.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

That ain't fair. We just broke them in.

SGT. LIONEL TAYLOR

We were only here on loan.

L.T. MYRON GOLDMAN

The new recruits come in tomorrow.

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

And I go home next week. That leaves only you, Taylor and L.T..

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

In six months I go home.

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

It's four for me.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

What's the first thing you're gonna do when you get back, Sarge?

SGT. ZEK ANDERSON

I'm gonna marry my lady, if she'll still have me.

L.T. MYRON GOLDMAN

Judging by the care package you got this morning, she still wants you. You should see this box. It was big and heavy.

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

Where are we going, Sarge?

SGT. LIONEL TAYLOR

A little place called China Beach.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

All right! Nurses!

PRIVATE/SPC ALBERTO RUIZ

You can play Doctor, Doc.

SGT. LIONEL TAYLOR

And this time come prepared. It pays to be a Boy Scout.

L.T. MYRON GOLDMAN

I'll leave you guys now. Let's go. I can't wait to see what's in that care package.

The men leave the two patients alone.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

Man, I envy you. I was there. The nurses were unbelievable.

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

Did you get lucky?

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

No, the last Doc did. Sarge came close. There is this American girl. Her name is K.C..

He notices Private Walker playing with the cross and ignoring him.

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

You there, Doc?

PRIVATE JOHN WALKER

I was just wondering. Maybe there's more to life than nurses. At least for me. Ah, the hell with it. Girls are nice. Right, Taylor?

SGT. MARCUS TAYLOR

Damn right, Walker. Let me tell about K.C..

FADE OUT:


End file.
